


È una farfalla che muore sbattendo le ali

by GlassHeart



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: After death, Alert spoiler s4, Angst, Berlin is in love of Palermo too, Canon Universe, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, La casa de papel s4, Love, M/M, Martìn & Sergio like as brothers, Palermo is in love of Berlin, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance, Spoilers, sorrynotsorry, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Rivisita il canon mettendo what if che non abbiamo visto e che avrei voluto vedere.Nasce da uno dei miei headcanon che volevo assolutamente scrivere.Sergio (&) + Palermo/Berlin; E’ andata come il canon solo che Berlin passa la notte con Palermo prima di andarsene + confronto tra Berlin e Sergio riguardo quello che è successo.Dal testo:“Non posso rimanere, amor e non guardarmi con quella faccia da cane bastonato, non ti si addice.”“Perché? Voglio sapere il motivo.”“Posso accettare la morte perché tutti i miei conti in sospeso sono stati chiusi, tu saresti uno che non ho alcuna intenzione di chiudere. Non posso accettare la morte se sono così attaccato alla vita.”
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez & Palermo | Martín, Palermo | Martín & Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	È una farfalla che muore sbattendo le ali

Martìn dovrebbe aprire gli occhi, il fruscio delle lenzuola e il sole sugli occhi lo costringe ad affacciarsi presto su una verità che sta cercando di ignorare con tutto se stesso.   
Non ha bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che Andrés si è svegliato. La verità di quello che hanno fatto quella notte sembra un miraggio. Quante volte i suoi sogni sono stati così vividi da sentire quasi il tocco e i morsi dell’altro su di sé? Troppe per poterle contare.   
Schiaccia la faccia contro il cuscino da una parte all’altra come se fosse un bambino che vuole dormire di più, viziato dai propri genitori.   
“Non ti avrei fatto così pigro la mattina, Martìn. Anche se.. non avevo ancora mai dormito con te prima d’ora.”   
La voce di Andrés è bassa, solletica la sua erezione appena coperta e  _ dios(1),  _ assomiglia troppo ai suoi sogni, agli anni di masturbazione continua da quando lo ha conosciuto.   
Si gira di lato e si arrende all’inevitabile colpo che deve sopportare.   
Andrés è bello, il torace nudo e Martìn cerca di non fossilizzarsi sui graffi e succhiotti che gli ha lasciato la notte prima. Ha sempre visto quella schiena libera di simili segni ma conosce la sua stessa possessività, ha cercato di imprimere in quella notte tutti i suoi desideri più nascosti convinto che non si sarebbe ripetuta.   
Il sorriso provocatore è lì, il marchio di fabbrica che ha contribuito a farlo cadere senza possibilità di ripresa. Indossa già i pantaloni, lo stomaco fa una capriola a quella constatazione.   
“Te ne stai andando.”   
Il sorriso s’indebolisce ma rimane lì, attaccato alle sue stesse grinze con la stessa forza con cui Martìn si è attaccato al suo collo la notte precedente.   
“Non posso rimanere,  _ amor(2) _ e non guardarmi con quella faccia da cane bastonato, non ti si addice.”   
Martìn non può correggerlo perché sa di averla, sa che l’intensità con cui lo ama e lo vuole supera ogni legge della fisica. Sa che non c’è mai abbastanza tempo, mai abbastanza sfogo per poterlo avere nel modo in cui lo vuole. E’ una sete la sua che non può essere soddisfatta in nessun modo e ora che l’ha avuto, ora che ricorda il suono delle sue spinte dentro di sé è semplicemente..  _ peggio _ . Peggio di ogni cosa che Martìn abbia mai sperimentato.   
Andrés inizia a infilarsi la camicia e Martìn prova dolore fisico quando quella schiena gli viene nascosta, sente di non avere imparato a memoria tutti i graffi che gli ha fatto e quei succhiotti violacei che scompariranno prima che l’altro se ne accorga.   
“Perché?” si lecca le labbra e si tira su, vuole essere lucido mentre avviene questa loro conversazione.   
“Voglio sapere il motivo.” aggiunge quasi senza lasciarlo parlare, con il fiatone. Ed è quello stesso fiatone con cui ha quasi rischiato di mandare a puttane tutto quando Andrés l’ha baciato la sera prima, sorpreso che l’altro potesse davvero desiderarlo.   
La risata che gli torna addosso con la forza di un tornado è limpida ma non fa che stringergli il petto in una morsa ancora più dolorosa.   
Andrés si gira, una gamba sul letto e il volto storto a prendersi gioco di lui ma no, non l’ha mai fatto. E’ quasi più..  _ tenerezza.  _   
“Sei esigente, è una cosa che di te ho sempre apprezzato. Sei un genio, Martìn.”   
“Non stai rispondendo alla domanda.”   
Andrès sospira e si butta indietro sul letto, piega il braccio e apre la mano per sorreggere la testa mentre lo guarda.   
“Me ne sto andando, sì. Posso accettare la morte perché tutti i miei conti in sospeso sono stati chiusi, tu saresti uno che non ho alcuna intenzione di chiudere. Non posso accettare la morte se sono così attaccato alla vita.”   
Martìn se lo aspetta, di certo non poteva pensare che avrebbero fatto i piccioncini da lì in avanti. Pensava di passeggiare per le vie di Buenos Aires con lui? Portarlo a Palermo dov’è la sua vita, fargli vedere tutti i posti in cui è cresciuto e tutto quello che si è perso fino a quel momento?   
  
Dovrebbe smetterla con quella  _ mierda, _ Andrès non è fatto per tali sentimentalismi.   
“Non ho mica bisogno di essere  _ consolato, _ Andrés. Non sono Tatiana o una qualsiasi delle altre donne.”   
Sente la sua presa forte prendergli il mento e sollevargli il viso. Si impunta, non vuole guardarlo ma non c’è mai stato niente che può negargli se Andrés De Fonollosa decide che lo vuole.   
Alza il viso e lo sguardo dell’altro è cupo.   
“Non lo sei, se tu lo fossi io sarei ancora qui con te. Ti farei dei regali persino, passerei gli anni che mi rimangono a fare quello che abbiamo sempre fatto ma non sei Tatiana né una qualsiasi delle mie altre mogli. Sei Martìn e io devo andarmene. Dimenticami, fatti questo favore. Anzi, fallo ad entrambi. E poi forse tra qualche tempo potremmo ancora collaborare insieme.”   
_  
Se tu sarai ancora vivo.  
_ _  
_ Martìn non lo dice, Andrés in fin dei conti non parla mai della sua malattia come fa con Sergio, anche quella è una parte di lui che gli è sempre stata negata.   
E’ ormai sulla porta quando Martìn aspetta solo di sentire la porta che sbatte ma l’unica cosa che sente sono i passi incerti e veloci fino alla sorpresa: il letto che si abbassa e il corpo di Andrés si spiaccica sul suo, la testa sbatte contro la testiera del letto e la sua bocca è invasa dal sapore di dentifricio e da  _ calore.  _ Una parte di lui pensa che l’altro sia quasi incespicato, che forse in questo sono  _ insieme  _ ma non può trattenere quel pensiero, quello che importa davvero è averlo di nuovo contro di sè. _  
_ Agguanta la sua nuca e lo spinge vicino, portandolo ancora più dentro la sua bocca cercando di farsi trapassare. C’è un  _ qualsiasi  _ modo perché l’altro entri dentro il suo corpo senza più uscirvi? Martìn cerca la risposta a quella domanda come un disperato da  _ anni  _ ma ancora giace nella sua testa senza una risposta.   
Ansima, struscia la sua erezione implacabile contro i suoi pantaloni, la cucitura che acutizza il dolore che sente dentro il petto in pieno dolore fisico, Martìn è sempre stato un masochista quando si tratta di Andrès. Le loro mani si intrecciano senza che se ne renda conto ed è sicuro di non poter aprire la bocca più di così fino al momento in cui il bacio finisce e le loro labbra si separano lasciando solo vuoto e desiderio.   
Sarebbe bastato così poco per farlo venire, così poco che è quasi disposto a implorarlo di  _ fare qualcosa _ prima di guardare i suoi occhi.   
Lo conosce, qualsiasi cosa dirà in questo momento non sarà ascoltata. Andrès è già fuori dalla porta e dal suo letto.   
“Qualche volta la distanza è il solo modo di trovare pace, Martìn.”   
  
Si infila una mano nei boxer e si dà piacere da solo quando Andrés non c’è più, una vecchia memoria del passato che torna a trovarlo ed eccolo lì il suo desiderio, solo che quando viene non riesce a sentirlo.   
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
Sergio lo raggiunge al tavolo e nota subito che qualcosa è diverso. Analizza ogni cosa: dai capelli alle rughe d’espressione, dal modo in cui è vestito al suo comportamento, perfino la maniera in cui dice il suo nome è messa sotto la lente d’ingrandimento.   
Andrés beve il suo bicchiere e lo accoglie con lo stesso sorriso.   
“ _ Hermanito.”(4) _   
“Indossi gli stessi vestiti di ieri sera. Tatiana ti ha sbattuto già fuori di casa?”   
Non sono molte le volte in cui Sergio cerca di fare del sano umorismo e proprio per questo non riesce mai a beccare i ritmi giusti.   
“Non ancora, sto per partire. Ma prima voglio dirti che avevi ragione, il piano alla banca di Spagna è troppo instabile, non è il momento per quello.”   
Sergio sbatte gli occhi, confuso.   
“Questo vuol dire che hai parlato con Martìn?”   
Andrés lo guarda e si scola un altro bicchiere come se fosse acqua fresca. Il sorriso sembra tremolare, come una falena nel suo ultimo istante di vita.   
“Sì, ci ho parlato. Avevi ragione, è innamorato di me, come se non lo sapessi ma l’ho confermato, diciamo.”   
“L’hai confermato.”   
Andrés si gira, il sorriso non tremola più e i suoi occhi sorridono di nuovo.   
“Ci sono andato a letto, hermanito.”   
“Ci sei..-”   
“Avanti,  _ Sergio.  _ Non hai mai conosciuto l’amore e per quanto io sia sicuro che prima o poi lo conoscerai non posso pensare che tu non conosca le gioie del sesso. Capisco che il sesso gay possa essere una sorpresa per te, ma-”   
Andrés lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio: Sergio ha le mani tra i capelli e sembra venire a patti con una grande verità.   
“Non ho bisogno di disegnini,  _ Por amor a Dios.(5)  _ So benissimo di cosa si tratta.”   
“Bene, allora se non ci sono altri impedimenti potremmo parlare del colpo che volevi fare, quello che avevi menzionato prima.”   
“Aspetta, aspetta. Torniamo un attimo indietro, vuoi? Non stai liquidando la faccenda di Martìn, dell’essere stato con lui un po’ troppo in fretta? Ti sei appena sposato e non posso credere che tu abbia fatto una cosa così idiota. Certo, sono abituato alle tue pazzie e scenate ma questa è..-”   
“Non c’è nulla da dire, non vale la pena di soffermarcisi sopra. Ho reso chiaro che deve dimenticare, che ci stiamo prendendo una pausa l’uno dall’altro fin quando potremo tornare a collaborare, questo è quanto.”   
“Questo è quanto? E’ colpa mia. Sento di aver messo il naso dove non dovevo. So come sei, Andrés e stai morendo. Tu stai morendo e io tutto quello che riesco a fare è--”   
Si alza e gli mette le mani sulle spalle, Sergio si preoccupa sempre della prossima mossa piuttosto di quella che sta per fare. E’ sempre stato così e quello basta a farlo sorridere. Basta a fargli distogliere la mente dal sapore di Martìn ancora sulla lingua che non importa nemmeno quanti whiskey riesca a mandar giù, è ancora lì.   
“Sempre a pensare alla prossima mossa,  _ hermanito.  _ Sto morendo e non c’è niente che tu o altri possiate fare. Gli ho detto che non lo desidero ma che nessuna donna mi ha mai fatto sentire come mi fa sentire lui e poi me lo sono scopato, una cosa stupida davvero, quella. Continuava a guardarmi, Sergio. E io non sono come te, non penso mai alla prossima mossa.”   
Sergio cambia espressione, gli prende il viso tra le mani e per un attimo i suoi occhi sembrano offuscarsi per le lacrime.   
La rivelazione quando arriva ha il potere di lasciarlo senza parole.   
“Sei  _ così  _ innamorato di lui, Andrés? Io pensavo che-- lui fosse be’, è chiaro, ti è sempre stato attorno come un’ape con il miele e ha permesso che questo amore,  _ ossessione _ , gli offuscasse i pensieri ma io mai,  _ mai  _ ho pensato che lo fossi anche tu.  _ Io ti giuro che se solo avessi--” _ _  
_ Andrés tira via le sue mani e finisce di scolarsi l’ultimo bicchiere.   
“Sto morendo, l’hai detto anche tu. Ho bisogno di godermi la vita, di pensare al nostro prossimo colpo e di passare gli anni che mi restano con Tatiana. Sono uno sposo novello, non vedi?”   
Andrés si sistema la giacca e torna in piedi per farsi ammirare.   
“Quante cose posso godermi ancora, la morte è solo una tappa per cui io non nutro alcuna paura e non posso attaccarmi a cose simili. Martìn è un genio ed è..  _ el amor de mi vida(6).  _ Sto morendo e devo allontanarmi, hermanito. Tu mi capisci, non è vero?”   
  
Sergio lo guarda come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. Le rughe d’espressione non gli sono mai apparse come dei solchi di disperazione come nel momento in cui lo vede struggersi per qualcosa che non può  _ permettersi di  _ avere; contro il tempo, contro la morte, contro la vita.   
E lui non ha mai pensato che potesse arrivare il giorno in cui potesse sentire un tale disgusto addosso nei confronti di se stesso, per aver impedito che lui e Martìn continuassero a rotearsi così, come delle calamite fino al momento della sua morte, l’unico modo in cui suo fratello si concedeva di essere vicino al suo migliore amico.   
  
Affonda il viso sul suo collo ed è strano, Sergio è l’unico a piangere.   
  
“Nel frattempo dobbiamo impegnarci per trovare l’amore della tua vita,  _ hermanito” _ _  
_ _  
_ >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
Sergio è consapevole di cosa trova quando arriva alla porta dell’appartamento di Martìn: il suo sguardo pieno di dolore, la rabbia e la voglia di vendicarsi di lui, quello che a conti fatti ha rovinato la sua vita senza provare nessun rimorso.   
C’è stato un tempo in cui loro due si volevano bene, in cui non amava e rispettava solo le scelte di suo fratello ma entrambi a conti fatti erano  _ suoi  _ fratelli.   
“Sei un pezzo di merda, Sergio Marquina. Come ti permetti di venire qui a impormi la tua presenza? con il tuo respiro, vivo e vegeto mentre lui..-”   
Martìn chiude gli occhi, nemmeno l’alcol riesce ad annebbiare quello che sta provando, l’amore per Andrés più forte di qualsiasi cosa.   
“Dovevo dirti una cosa e non potevo più rimandare. Ho rimandato per troppo tempo. Lui ti amava. Io sono stato talmente geloso da portartelo via prima del tempo ma credimi, ho provato a salvarlo Martìn, io ci ho provato--”   
L’altro rompe tutti i bicchieri che ha a tiro in una rabbia incontrollata, le carte e i libri saltano in aria come al contatto con una bomba.   
Sergio chiude gli occhi dal dolore quando Martìn lo afferra e lo scaraventa contro il muro: le nocche si scontrano con il suo viso, la pelle si apre e il sangue gli finisce in bocca e nonostante questo il suo petto si apre di sollievo.   
Prova così tanto rimorso e dolore che solo quello rispetto a tutto il resto riesce a farlo sentire meglio.   
“Non provarci, non dire un’altra cazzata. Quanto dev’esserti piaciuto mettermelo contro e poi farlo affondare nella morte. Se ci fossi stato io non sarebbe mai morto, l’avrei tirato fuori da quella fottuta fogna per i capelli. Ti sei rintanato nella tua tana come un sorcio mentre i tuoi compagni cadevano uno ad uno come birilli. Non importa cosa hai dovuto fare, è chi si prende i proiettili a rischiare e tu sei rimasto lì a guardare, a farglielo fare. Ma che razza di uomo sei? Dimmi che non hai mai preso in considerazione la sua morte nel tuo piano, Professore. Dimmelo se hai il coraggio.”   
Sergio deglutisce. Il viso è una maschera di dolore gemello al suo, gli occhi si inumidiscono e le lacrime scendono, il viso di Martìn sfocato.   
Accarezza la sua mano, leggera come se fosse uno spettro.   
“Manca anche a me. Non ho mai preso in considerazione la sua morte, mai nemmeno una volta. Era la persona più importante della mia vita, insieme a te. Eravate i miei  _ fratelli.  _ Te lo giuro, Martìn. Non avrei mai voluto portartelo via. Non avrei mai.”   
  
Martìn lascia la presa scottato e Sergio si lascia scivolare fino a terra, incapace di trattenere ancora i singhiozzi.   
Quando si calma trova l’altro vicino a lui, spalla contro spalla e lo osserva bene.   
Ha sempre immaginato Martìn in quegli anni: come potesse stare, cosa fosse la sua vita ma persino nei suoi sogni l’immagine era migliore di quella che sta vedendo in quel momento, rispecchia quella di Andrés l’ultimo giorno che hanno parlato di lui, prima del colpo.   
  
“Se solo potessi barattare la mia vita con la sua, sono sicuro che ora a guardarmi mi prenderebbe a calci in culo.”   
“Lo farebbe con entrambi. Stavo per entrare quando.. ma lui ha preso tempo. Ci ha permesso di uscire.”   
Martìn nasconde il viso in mezzo alle ginocchia e Sergio lo tiene stretto, da fuori sono un pasticcio confusionario, di sicuro nessuno saprebbe riconoscere chi è chi.   
“Era indispensabile per me, era la mia metà.”   
“Lui ti amava e sono stato troppo codardo dal non dirtelo prima ma te lo dico adesso. Lui ti amava. Non ho mai visto qualcuno amare qualcun’altro come lui amava te.”   
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
“Il mondo è meraviglioso, Sergio ma l’alba prima di un colpo ha qualcosa di semplicemente  _ ammaliante.  _ Vieni qui vicino a me e chiudi gli occhi, assapora.”   
“L’alba non si può assaporare.”   
Suo fratello apre gli occhi solo per lanciargli un’occhiata sbieca piena di fastidio.   
“Non fare  _ El Profesor (7) _ con me,  _ hermanito. _ Tutto si assapora: le persone, il cibo, l’arte e la vita. Sono sapori diversi ma puoi sentirli fin dentro l’anima e tu dovresti davvero toglierti quella scopa che hai su per il culo, sai? Potresti scoprire cose meravigliose.”   
Sergio si aggiusta gli occhiali e si prende un momento per respirare e osservare suo fratello senza che lui riesca a vederlo. Ci sono domande che non ha mai fatto per paura che Andrés riuscisse a leggere i suoi sentimenti fin dentro le ossa.   
Ci sono paure che lo assalgono prima di un colpo. Sa che Andrés non si può contenere, non puoi limitarlo, non puoi aspettarti che farà quello che vuoi che faccia. E per Sergio avere un fratello così è la cosa più terribile al mondo, gli toglie il controllo così faticosamente agognato.   
“Tipo cosa?”   
“Le cose migliori non aspettano che tu sia pronto ad accettarle, Sergio. E non puoi controllarle. Ci sarà un momento nella tua vita dove arriverai ad un bivio e perderai quella conoscenza a cui sei così fermamente legato, perderai il controllo e sarei cieco e sordo. La vita è bella per questo, mi piacerebbe vederti quel giorno.”   
La risata di suo fratello lo prende in contropiede, nasconde le mani nel cappotto e le sente tremare contro il tessuto.   
  
_ Promettimi che non farai nulla di avventato, promettimi che farai quello che ti dico, promettimi che rimarrai fedele al piano, promettimi che--- _ _  
_ _  
_ “Andrés.”   
L’altro apre gli occhi e con la mano lo invita ad avvicinarsi e quando è abbastanza vicino gli cinge le spalle con un braccio, insieme si mettono a guardare l’alba.   
“Sai che non posso prometterti niente e probabilmente non seguirò le tue istruzioni e appena ti girerai farò proprio quello che non dovrei fare.”   
Sergio si irrigidisce, le sue paure che tornano in superficie.   
“Avevi acconsentito a fare questo colpo alle mie condizioni.”   
“Alle tue condizioni ma con il mio stile e non penserò troppo a te,  _ hermanito. _ Lo sai anche tu che la vita sul campo è diversa da quella fuori, dovrò prendere decisioni che tu non approveresti e funzioniamo proprio per questo.”   
  
_ Sei uguale a Martìn, tanto valeva fare venire anche lui se dovrai fare di testa tua. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Devo farvi uscire da lì, Andrés. Devo farti uscire da lì e non voglio colpi di testa. Se volevo colpi di testa avrei permesso a Martìn di venire.”   
Andrés si irrigidisce e scioglie la loro stretta.   
“Potrei chiamarlo per tenerti d’occhio, per avere la sicurezza che uscirete tutti vivi da lì.”   
“Non sono un fottuto bambino di cinque anni, Professore. Lascia fuori Martìn da questa storia se non vuoi farmi diventare  _ davvero  _ ingestibile.”   
Deglutisce.   
L’argomento Martìn è diventato un tabù e Sergio si è reso presto conto di quanto suo fratello abbia delle vere reazioni solo quando lo menziona.   
Andrés respira affannosamente per lo scoppio di ira prima di tornare ad essere quello di sempre.   
“Andrà tutto bene, Sergio. Saremo i figli di puttana più ricchi nella storia della Spagna e ne usciremo da eroi. Devi fidarti un po’ più di tuo fratello.”   
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
“Devi andare e non voltarti indietro. Io li tratterrò per quanto potrò.”   
“Andrès, no. AVEVI DETTO--”   
Sergio chiude gli occhi agli spari sempre più ravvicinati.   
“Ho passato la vita facendo un po’ il figlio di puttana, ma oggi… credo di voler morire con dignità,  _ hermanito.” _ _  
_ “Non posso uscire senza di te. Questo colpo è stato creato a regola d’arte, ho pensato a tutto. Ho pensato ad ogni variabile, ho messo in conto tutto tranne la tua morte. Non l’ho presa in considerazione.  _ Per favore. _ ”   
“Sono lusingato, fratellino. Preferisco morire così che aspettare di essere preso tra le grinfia della morte. Sto morendo alle mie condizioni e tengo fedele al  _ mio _ piano così che gli altri possano uscire. Te l’avevo detto, il _il mio stile_.”   
“Andrés, posso entrare. Posso entrare ed essere io a prendere tempo. Possiamo prendere tempo ed uscire insieme.”   
La sua risata riecheggia nel tunnel insieme agli spari ormai vicinissimi, forse hanno un minuto.   
“Non dobbiamo morire in due e non potrei mai togliere al mondo il tuo intelletto superlativo. Devi trovare l’amore, no?”   
“L’ho trovato. Penso di.. averlo trovato, sono innamorato.”   
“Mi piacerebbe?”   
“La odieresti ma probabilmente poi andreste d’accordo per me.”   
“Sentitelo il mio fratellino. Ora vai e non girarti indietro. Vivi e non cercare troppo il piano perfetto perché..”   
“Il piano perfetto non esiste, lo so.”   
  
Sergio sente che il buco al petto si sta allargando, è sicuro che non potrà essere curato in nessun’altro modo dopo la morte di Andrés.   
“Devo dire qualcosa a Martìn, Andrés. Quello che vi ho fatto, io--”   
“Era giusto così, siamo pericolosi insieme e io sono un codardo,  _ hermanito.  _ Lo avrei portato a fondo con me e per quanto sia stato un figlio di puttana nella mia vita proprio non potevo. Chi distruggerebbe l’esistenza dell’amore della propria vita solo perché ha in mano le sue redini? Non permettergli di fare cazzate. Ah, la morte.. che straordinaria avventura”   
  
Sergio strepita e urla appena sente gli spari e le urla di Berlino, le braccia di Helsinki sono strette e non gli permettono di liberarsi ma lui rimane ad urlare mentre lo portano via, senza voce.   
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
  
  
Martìn è al centro del pavimento, le facce di tutti sono accanto a lui e si sente come se fosse la Madonna. Ride e un fiotto di sangue esce dalla sua bocca senza che lui possa fare nulla per impedirselo.   
Il Professore preme sulla ferita allo stomaco ed Helsinki su quella al fianco, quelle più importanti.    
E’ così pieno di proiettili che potrebbe ricoprire un intero caricatore.    
Non ha mai visto Sergio così preoccupato come in quel momento ma lui è già in pace, non fa male e non sente rumore. Il vero caos non fa rumore.   
  
“Hai _ paura che cambio idea o cosa, Martìn? O forse sei tu che la stai cambiando.” _ _  
_ _ “Sei un fottuto bastardo lo sai, sì? Non so da dove cominciare, ecco tutto. Lo sai da quanto aspetto questo? Aspetto te?” _ _  
_ _ “Ho qualche idea nel mio cappello. Dimmi, tieni un diario in cui il mio nome è avvolto da cuori? Magari su tutte le pagine c’è scritto il mio nome. Mi piacerebbe leggerlo.” _ _  
_ _ “No, io--” _ _  
_ _ Martìn è sopra di lui, le gambe allargate e l’anello di muscoli così allentato che se Andrés aspetta un altro po’ prima di penetrarlo probabilmente morirà. E’ sicuro che sta iperventilando, che il pensiero di averlo dentro non è niente rispetto al sentirlo dentro per davvero. _ _  
_ _ “Puoi scoparmi adesso, Andrés. O morirò da un momento all’altro.” _ _  
_ _ “Morire così presto? Sono io che detengo i diritti della morte, non puoi morire senza il mio permesso.” _ _  
_ _ “Dai, per favore.” _ _  
_ _ Aveva avuto ragione, sentirlo dentro è tutta un’altra storia.  _ _  
_ _ “E’ così che ti hanno avuto le donne?" _ _  
_ _ Andrés ride e il suono della sua risata gli arriva dritto sulla pelle e sull’erezione rossa e fremente. _ _  
_ _ “Non proprio. Te l’ho detto che questo è.. diverso. Quello che sento con te è qualcosa di completamente diverso. Puoi considerarla la mia prima volta. _

_ E quello basta a fargli sperare che in quello sono insieme, che Andrés prova quello che prova lui. Non dice niente per non mandare a puttane anche quello. _ _  
_ _ Gli morde il collo e Martìn approfitta di quel momento per succhiare la sua bocca, le unghie graffiano forte la pelle liscia della sua schiena cercando di diventarne il proprietario. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “ _ Passatemi un’altra garza. Hey, Palermo. Palermo, resta sveglio. Rimani vigile, non puoi morire ora che hai smesso di essere un  _ grano en el culo _ .(8) _ ” _ _  
_ _  
_ “Non dirglielo che ci mette poco a tornare un  _ hijo de puta.(9)” _ _  
_   
Martìn sorride e con lentezza estenuante blocca le mani di Sergio che continuano a muoversi.   
Scuote la testa e tutti si fermano: tutti vicini, tutti che lo hanno cambiato in modi che non credeva possibili. Andrés è sempre stato l’unico a sconvolgere la sua vita fin dentro le ossa e quando l’ha lasciato il dolore era talmente radicato che l’ha trasformato nel bastardo peggiore che potesse essere, con Helsinki in particolare ma anche con gli altri. Ha sempre pensato che il suo dolore fosse al di sopra di tutti, al di sopra del mondo.   
“E’ finita, Professore. Non fa davvero male. So che chiederti di lasciar andare un altro fratello è un compito troppo difficile ma devi farlo comunque.”   
Sergio ha gli stessi occhi di quella volta in cui lo ha picchiato, lacrime e sangue che si confondono.   
Lo abbraccia, Martìn sente le braccia intorpidite e non riesce davvero a sentirlo, è l'unica cosa che lo addolora.   
Finalmente, come se qualcun’altro avesse preso il possesso del suo corpo, può sentire quello che l’altro gli ha detto quella volta, può capirlo.   
“Hai fatto bene a togliermi di torno, Sergio. Non l’ho mai capito fino a questo momento, probabilmente l’avrei distrutto, ci saremmo distrutti a vicenda.”   
“Non toccava a me deciderlo, ero solo.. geloso. Mi rendo conto di essere stato stupido solo adesso che posso capirti.”   
La menzione a Lisbona è lì anche se nessuno dei due lo dice. Martìn è sicuro che Andrés sarebbe orgoglioso del fatto che suo fratello non è più solo. Lo è anche lui.   
“Perché lo eri?”   
“Avevo paura che non sarebbe stata più la stessa cosa, volevo controllare tutto. Forse ero un po’ invidioso del vostro rapporto, di qualcosa che non riuscivo a capire. Avevo il terrore che tu mettessi a repentaglio qualcosa del piano e sarebbe stato troppo tardi per rimediare.”   
“Non avevi tutti i torti,  _ chico.(10)  _ Avrei rovinato ogni cosa probabilmente, come l’ho rovinata stavolta e lui mi avrebbe odiato.”   
Le braccia di Sergio lo stringono ancora di più anche se non riesce davvero a sentirlo.   
Gli occhi si fanno pesanti, l’unico sapore che sente è quello ferroso del sangue.   
“Non voleva portarti a fondo con lui, Martìn e io sono stato così stupido da non capirlo.  _ Te quiero, amigo.(11)” _ _  
_ _ “ _ Devo andare da lui, Sergio. Lo voglio rivedere. Fammi andare da lui.”   
  
Martìn non crede in un Dio ma forse quella divinità crede in lui.   
Riesce a vedersi in un prato durante una giornata di sole: Nairobi lo accoglie con la pancia, gli occhi sorridenti e il vestito rosso. Poco più in là c’è Mosca, poi Oslo e..  _ Berlino. _ _  
_ La sua bocca lo bacia ancor prima che le dita arrivino a toccarne il viso.   
“Sono innamorato di te, Andrés.”   
Gli occhi gli sorridono mentre apre la bocca e mangia la sua, Andrés sembra così vero, così autentico.    
  
“ _ Salut, mi amor. _ ”

  
Martìn riesce a stento a distinguere le ultime parole di Sergio prima di affondare nell’oblio e nel sole del più grande amore della sua vita.   
Guarda Nairobi che con un fiore di margherita in bocca gli batte le mani.   
“Cosa ti avevo detto,  _ darling? Questo è coraggio.” _ _  
_ _  
_ La risata di Andrés offusca tutte le altre.   
“Hai fatto un buon lavoro, Martìn. Tu e mio fratello non siete così mal assortiti come volete far sembrare. Ci credi quindi?”   
“A cosa?”   
“Al fatto che ti amavo, che ti ho sempre amato tanto,  _ mi amor.” _ _  
_ _ “ _ Hai sempre avuto una maniera di merda nel farmelo capire.”   
“Be’, amare come noi è difficile. Le prime volte sono speciali, uniche. Però le ultime volte non hanno paragone, non hanno prezzo. Non ho avuto abbastanza coraggio nel farti morire con me ma ce l’ho adesso, Martìn.”   
“Nessuno ti conosce come ti conosco io. Nessuna delle tue donne ha mai saputo come fossi, nessuna ha sopportato tutte le tue cazzate, nessuna ha mai saputo quanto fossi bello e quanto fossero fortunate ad essere  _ grate _ a condividere il tuo stesso spazio. E le hai sposate, ognuna di quelle cinque che ti ha fatto soffrire, che ti ha mancato di rispetto e lasciato solo. L’unico che non ti ha mai abbandonato ero io ma non era abbastanza, Andrés e ho dovuto saperti morto, lontano da me. Non voglio essere una  _ maldita(12)  _ ultima volta ma la tua unica.”   
Andrès fa scivolare le mani insieme e ruota i loro corpi come se stessero ballando, Martìn può sentire la musica nella sua testa.   
  
**Ti odio e ti amo**

**È una farfalla che muore sbattendo le ali**

**L'amore che a letto si fa**

**Rendimi l'altra metà**

**Oggi ritorno da lui** **  
** **  
** Gli sussurra nel suo orecchio, la voce morbida che sembra coprire il suo cuore e chiedergli perdono per ogni cosa.   
  
“Hai cambiato il testo. Mi stai rifilando la canzone che hai cantato a Tatiana?”   
Martìn cerca di sfilare il loro intreccio ma l’altro è così abbracciato al suo corpo che non riesce a ricordare più quali siano le sue dita.   
“Non è mai stata sua ma tua. Non pensi che ci definisce,  _ mi amor _ ? La maniera in cui ci siamo amati e odiati, in cui ti ho ferito, in cui ogni cosa che abbiamo fatto risiede nelle nostre ossa, nel bene e nel male e in tutto ciò che c’è nel mezzo? Sei sempre stato tu ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di vivere quello che mi davi convinto che lo avrei distrutto. Ho dimenticato tutte le mie donne nel momento stesso in cui ho deciso che era finita ma con te non è mai finita per davvero. Sei sempre stato con me, anche nella morte.”   
Martìn guarda giù, le sue mani stanno tremando e non si rende nemmeno conto di star piangendo fino a quando Andrés non gli porta via le lacrime con le dita e la bocca.   
“Non piangere, mi  _ querido.(13)” _ _  
_ “Baciami.”   
E stavolta è Andrés a tremare e ad inseguire Martìn che si sente sul picco più alto del monte, ad aprire la sua bocca e a non riuscire a smettere, i denti che cozzano e fanno male. Ogni volta che Martìn tenta di allontanare la sua bocca ecco che Andrés la riprende, avido nel fargli sapere che lui è davvero l’unico amore della sua vita.   
  
Lo abbraccia tra le lacrime e quella musica che gli dà alla testa senza riuscire a fermarsi.   
Nairobi è dall’altra parte a prenderlo in giro e quando Martìn le rifila un dito medio, si rende conto che è finalmente in pace.   
  
_ Dopotutto la morte può essere la migliore opportunità della vita, è sicuramente la loro.  
  
  
_ **> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
Questa è la traduzione delle parole che ho messo in spagnolo:  
  
(1) dios: dio  
(2) amor: amore  
(3) mierda: merda  
(4) Hermanito: fratellino  
(5) Por amor a Dios: per l'amor di Dio  
(6) el amor de mi vida: l'amore della mia vita  
(7)El Profesor: Il Professore  
(8)grano en el culo: spina nel fianco  
(9)Hijo de puta: figlio di puttana  
(10)chico: ragazzino  
(11)Te quiero, amigo: Ti voglio bene, amico  
(12)maldita: maledetta  
(13)mi querido: mio amato  
  
  
** **  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi piaccia e non mi odiate così tanto lol  
> Ho un sacco di feels riguardo tutta la banda ma soprattutto riguardo la Berlermo che è l'OTP DELLE OTP. Ne sono così innamorata e non ho potuto fare a meno di scrivere e scrivere dopo la s4.  
> E ho voluto cogliere la palla al balzo nel descrivere l'amicizia non solo tra Andrés e Sergio ma anche tra Sergio e Martìn che per me è praticamente canon.  
> Penso che riempirò questo fandom con tante altre cose XD
> 
> Ringrazio AsperaAstra che è sempre la mia carissima amica dei disagi e che mi ha sopportato in tutte le pare che ho avuto in questa fic nonché la mia beta. Grazie di cuore, stellina :3  
> E grazie a Alley per avermi ispirato ispirandomi con la frase "in cui ogni cosa che abbiamo fatto risiede nelle nostre ossa, nel bene e nel male e in tutto ciò che c’è nel mezzo?" e dandomi tanti headcanon nelle nostre conversazioni su WA.


End file.
